backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Housing
Description Stores the creatures you produce in the Hatchery, upgrade or build more to increase capacity. Building Information The Monster Housing is where all your monsters that have been hatched or brought up from Inferno will reside. monsters. You add monsters to Housing by hatching them in the Hatchery or transferring them from the Inferno Cavern via the 'Transfer Monsters' button, which you can find in either the Inferno Cavern or the Housing dialog box in your main yard. Note: Any Inferno Monsters transferred out from the Inferno Yard cannot be sent back, so think wisely before you send them out into the open air. The Monster Housing has a certain number of "Housing Spaces", a unit used for measuring how much space a monster needs to live in a Housinghave. Each monster has a different number of Housing Spaces it needs. The Housing will only accomodate as many monsters as its capacity can handle. *For example, a Level 1 Monster Housing has a capacity of 200 Spaces. One Octo-ooze needs 10 Spaces and thus 20 may be housed in the Level 1 Monster Housing. This requires that you plan accordingly as all monsters have unique spacing requirments and do not necessarily fit without some creativity. Any additional (overflow) monsters will not hatch, Instead they must wait in the Hatchery, until there is space for it to enter. In this regard, a few monsters can be queued up to be immediately ready once space is made through battle, juicing or transfers. In order to clear your Housing of monsters, you may do any of the following: *Juice Monsters to receive a percentage of their Goo Cost back. *Use them to attack an enemy's yard. *Place them in the Monster Bunker so they can defend your yard. *Move them to an Outpost's Monster Housing. You can have a maximum of four Housing in your main yard, with a total space of 2160 at max upgrade level (requires Level 8 Town Hall) Purchasing the Compound expansion will increase capacity by 25% for 24 hours at a cost of 375 shiny. Additional Housing (1) can be built on nearby Outposts once Map Room 2 is acquired. When a Housing is destroyed, all monsters currently in the Housing will be moved to another housing unit until maximum spacing capacity is reached. Once the other Housing units are taken down, and the available spacing is reduced, the monsters will be destroyed as there is nowhere for them to go. Upgrade Progression Building Progression Trivia *This building is one of the two biggest buildings in Backyard Monsters, the other being the Champion Cage. *The maximum Housing space without the use of Shiny or Outposts is 2,160 (4 level 6 Housings). *An update on February 04, 2012 allowed players to move Inferno Monsters into their Housings. *Monster Housings used to be rectangular, instead of square. *During the FIFA World Cup event, monsters could play soccer in their Housings. *Monsters in the housing can be damaged or killed by Korath's fists of doom. *After the new update, Housing can now go to level 10. *After the new update, Monsters are no longer killed when the housing is destroyed. *After the new update, Housing can now be used to heal damaged monsters. *After the new update, Monsters no longer die after attack, Like champion monsters. Category:Buildings